When The Halloween Comes
by Valthera-Red
Summary: Di hari Halloween, Kuroko selalu bertemu dengan Akashi, seorang anak misterius yang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.../Failed Summary/R 'n R


Yuhuuuu~

Lagi-lagi Val dateng bawa fanfic gaje bin aneh dengan pairing Akakuro. Fanfic dibuat dalam rangka event Halloween, tapi kok kayaknya udah basi banget ya? Yaudahlah XDD

Btw, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic di fandom Ao no Exorcist. Tapi 100% beda kok, bener deh -_-a yang ini pasti jauh lebih failed XDD

Okeh, daripada banyak babibu~ mending langsung aja, cekidot...

.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi

**Pairing**: AkaKuro (tetep dong :D)

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Family (?) Supernatural (?)

**Warning**: gaje, aneh, abal, garing, flat, menyebabkan pusing, ngantuk dan mual, typo, misstypo, EYD cacat

**Don't like Don't Read :D**

**.**

**When The Halloween Comes**

.

Salju pertama mulai turun. Kuroko semakin merapatkan mantel hitamnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar dari ruang depan, suara sekelompok anak yang berteriak "_TRICK OR TREAT_".

Ya, malam ini malam terkahir di bulan Oktober. Malam Halloween. Tapi sayang, fisik Kuroko terlalu lemah untuk ikut teman-temanya berkeliling mengumpulkan sekantung penuh permen dan coklat atau sekedar menonton pertunjukkan yang disuguhkan beberapa rumah.

Kuroko melirik sekilas jendela yang langsung mengarah ke taman depan. Salju mulai turun dengan lebat. Gundukan bukit kecil mulai terlihat, bahkan _Jack_-o'-lantern yang dibuat Kuroko dan _Tou-san_ sudah tertimbun dengan sempurna. Semunya putih.

Baru Kuroko akan beranjak dari tempatnya, sudut matanya menangkap sebuah bayangan. Ia menatap dengan tajam ke arah luar jendela, dan mendapati seorang anak seusianya tengah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kuroko berlari keluar. Dan benar, anak itu masih berdiri di sana. Surai merahnya tertutup butiran salju. Wajahnya pucat, bajunya terlalu tipis untuk cuaca sedingin ini.

"Hai," sapa Kuroko ragu. Anak itu menjalan mendekat dan tersenyum.

"Hai. Namaku Akashi Seijuurou." Akashi mengulurkan tangannya dari sela jeruji pagar.

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya," balas Kuroko. Ia menyalami tangan Akashi, dan merasakan tangan itu seolah-olah sudah membeku. Dinginnya dapat menusuk tulang Kuroko. "Kau terlihat pucat. Mau masuk ke rumahku?" tanya Kuroko pelan.

"Tidak. Terimakasih, Tetsu." Akashi menolak pelan, dan menarik tangannya dari tangan hangat Kuroko.

"Kenapa? Disini dingin, lagipula ibuku sudah menyiapkan kalkun panggang yang sangat lezat," tawar Kuroko, berharap Akashi mengubah pikirannya.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya tidak bisa. Aku takut melukaimu." Jawaban Akashi membuat Kuroko bingung.

"Ng..tapi apakah kau tidak kedinginan disini?" tanya Kuroko yang mulai menggigil. Ia dapat melihat uap napasnya di udara.

Akashi menggeleng pelan.

"TETSUYA! KAU DIMANA? KALKUNNYA SUDAH SIAP!" teriakan _Kaa-san_ terdengar dari dalam rumah. Kuroko segera melihat ke arah rumahnya melalui jendela. Kedua orangtuanya sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kau masuk ke dalam," jelas Akashi kepada Kuroko. Kuroko menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Yakin tidak mau masuk?" tanya Kuroko untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Tidak. Terimakasih." Jawaban itu pulalah yang selalu didapat Kuroko.

Dengan ragu, Kuroko mulai berlari kembali ke dalam rumah. Sebelum ia menutup kembali pintu, ia mencoba melihat ke pagar. Akashi sudah tidak ada di sana.

.

.

Setahun sudah berlalu sejak hari itu. Kuroko berusaha menemukan anak bernama Akashi di sekitar rumahnya. Tapi tak kunjung ia temukan. Kuroko pun mulai berkenalan dengan kata putus asa.

Malam itu salju pertama kembali turun. Kuroko baru saja turun dari mobil dengan kedua tangan penuh dengan kotak-kotak kue. Ia berjalan dengan terburu-buru ke dalam rumah. Tidak sabar dengan masakan _Kaa-san_.

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Beberapa saat menunggu, pintu pun dibuka oleh seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai sebiru langit siang.

"_TRICK OR TREAT_?" seru ayah dan anak itu heboh. Sang wanita tidak kuat untuk manahan tawannya, melihat tingkah suami dan anak semata wayangnya.

"_Treat_ tentu saja," candanya. Ia mengambil kotak-kotak kue dari tangan Kuroko dan membawanya ke dalam, yang diikuti sang suami. Kuroko hendak menutup pintu depan, saat manik birunya menatap seorang anak yang berdiri di depan pagarnya. Sama seperti setahun yang lalu.

"AKASHI!" teriak Kuroko sambil berlari berhambur keluar.

"Hai, Tetsu," sapa Akashi dengan senyum khasnya.

"Kau darimana saja?" tanya Kuroko penasaran.

"Rumah tentu saja," jawab Akashi dengan entengnya. Kuroko memperhatikan sosok di depannya dengan lekat. Kuroko merasa ada yang aneh dengan Akashi. Akashi tidak bertambah tinggi sedikit pun, dan ia terlihat tidak bertambah tua.

"Maksudku, rumahmu dimana?" tanya Kuroko benar-benar penasaran. Akashi tidak menjawab, melainkan mengangkat tangannya yang seputih salju, dan menunjuk sebuah jalanan yang sangat gelap.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Akashi-_kun_, mau tidak kau makan di rumahku?" tanya Kuroko ragu. Dan benar saja, Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya mantap. Kuroko menghela napas berat.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsu." Tangan Akashi yang sedingin es itu mengelus pipi Kuroko pelan. Kuroko merasakan ada sebuah perasaan senang, dan rindu mungkin? Sulit untuk dijelaskan, hanya saja Kuroko merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau ke rumahku?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada sedih.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin-"

"-melukaiku? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Kuroko memotong kalimat Akashi.

Lagi-lagi Akashi hanya diam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, seolah-olah salju lebih menarik daripada mejawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya? Kau diluar sana, Nak?" Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan melihat _Kaa-san_ sudah berada di depan pintu. "Kau sedang apa disana?" teriak _Kaa-san_ dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Itu sebenarnya, tadi dsini ada temanku," jawab Kuroko sambil menunjuk ke arah Akashi.

"Siapa?" tanya _Kaa-san_ heran. Ia tidak melihat siapa pun di tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Kuroko.

"Ini, Aka..." Kuroko tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat Akashi sudah menghilang. Kuroko berlari lebih mendekati pagar, dan menengokkan kepalanya. Mencari sosok bersurai merah itu.

"Sudahlah, Tetsu. Ayo masuk, nanti kau malah sakit," ucap _Kaa-san_ yang sudah berada di belakang Kuroko. ia menggandeng tangan Kuroko dan menuntunnya ke dalam rumah.

.

Keadaan makan malam sangat sunyi. Ketiga orang itu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"_Tou-san_, apa benar malam Halloween itu para setan, iblis dan hantu bebas berkeliaran?" tanya Kuroko memecah keheningan.

_Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ saling pandang beberapa saat. "Ehem, sebenarnya itu hanya mitos, Tetsuya," jawab _Tou-san_ bijaksana.

"Tapi aku merasa Akashi-kun itu bukan manusia. Dia hanya datang setiap malam Halloween," keluh Kuroko. Sekali lagi, sepasang suami istri itu saling pandang.

"Siapa Akashi, Tetsuya?" tanya _Kaa-san_ pelan. Wanita itu menatap anaknya dengan lekat, dan Kuroko merasa ibunya sedang memaksa dirinya untuk bercerita.

"Dia seorang anak berambut merah yang aku temui di luar," jelas Kuroko memulai ceritanya. "Kami bertemu setahun yang lalu, ketika malam Halloween. Akashi tengah berdiri di depan pagar, dan aku menghampirinya. Beberapa kali aku mengajakanya masuk, tapi ia selalu menolak," jelas Kuroko pelan. Ia menyuap sepotong kecil cake dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Seperti apa ciri-ciri fisiknya, Tetsuya?" kali ini _Tou-san_ yang bertanya.

"Akashi-kun memiliki rambur merah yang indah seperti _Tou-san_. Tapi dia memiliki warna iris yang berbeda, merah dan emas," jelas Kuroko. Secara tidak sadar, Kuroko melihat ekspresi kedua orang tuanya berubah menjadi sedih.

Dan tidak ada pembaicaraan lain setelahnya.

.

Hari minggu yang tenang. Kuroko tengah merapikan kamarnya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah. Kuroko selalu heran dengan rang tuanya yang membelikan kasur _King Size_-nya. Menurutnya, ini terlalu besar untuknya.

Kuroko memulai berbenah dari bawah kasurnya. Ia menyapu sarang laba-laba yang memenuhi bawah tempat tidurnya, ketika ia menemukan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Merasa ia tidak pernah memiliki kotak sepert itu, Kuroko membuka kotak itu.

Sebagian besar isinya adalah perlengkapan basket, dan sebuah papan shogi. Kuroko mendapati sebuah bola basket yang sudah kempis penuh dengan tulisan.

'_Akashi Seijuurou to Kuroko Tetsuya: nanti kita akan menjadi pemain basket terhebat di dunia!'_

Kuroko memutar bola itu dan menemukan tulisan lain.

'_Kuroko Tetsuya to Akashi Seijuurou: aku akan menjadi managermu, Nii-chan'_

Kuroko mulai merasakan air matanya keluar tanpa sebab. Tangannya kembali merogoh isi kotak, dan menemukan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang di dasar kotak. Begitu Kuroko menariknya, itu adalah sebuah bingkai foto.

Di sana terlihat dua orang anak yang sangat mirip. Yang satu berpose dengan tangan membentuk _'peace'_ sambil tersenyum lebar dan yang satunya tersenyum simpul.

Kedua anak tu adalah Kuroko dan Akashi.

Perlahan-lahan Kuroko merasa dunianya berputar, dan kemudian gelap.

.

Flashback

Kuroko berlari mengejar _Nii-chan_-nya. Surai merah itu tampak bersinar di bawah sinar matahari.

"Tetsu, cepatlah. Awas saja kalau kita kehabisan kostum untuk dipakai nanti malam!" seru seorang anak yang berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Tunggu sebentar, Akashi-_nii_," balas Kuroko sambil berlari kecil. Sesampainya di tempat Akashi berdiri, Kuroko merasakan napasnya terengah-engah.

"Ayolah, Tetsu. Tidak ada waktu untuk beristirahat. Aku tidak mau jika harus memakai kostum _Casper_ ataupun _Frankenstein_," sahut Akashi sambil menarik tangan Kuroko. Kuroko tahu, kakaknya adalah anak yang paling dihormati oleh teman-teman sebayanya, wajar saja kalau dia tidak mau berpenampilan jelek.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di toko kostum. Mereka mulai memilih kostum yang cocok. Dan Akashi pun menjatuhkan pilihan pada kostum _vampire _hitam di game _Ragnarok_, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan _Hyegun_. Kuroko pu memilih kostum dari game yang sama, yaitu _Bongun_.

"Aku yakin, kostum kita pasti tidak akan tertandingi," seru Akashi senang. Kuroko hanya tersenyum menanggapi celoteh riang Nii-channya. "Kita pasti bisa menakuti semua orang."

"_Nii-chan_, aku tidak ingin menakuti semua orang. Nanti mereka malah kabur tanpa memberi kita permen dan coklat," protes Kuroko setengah bercanda. Akashi mendekatinya dan menjitaknya pelan.

"Huh, kalau hanya permen atau coklat, aku juga bisa memberikannya padamu."

.

Malam harinya, Akashi sudah bersiap dengan kostumnya. Mereka tengah menunggu teman-teman yang lain di depan sebuah rumah kosong yang sudah bobrok, untuk bersama-sama mengunjungi beberapa rumah.

Kuroko yang lelah, memutuskan duduk di teras sebuah rumah tua. Tanpa disadari, atap teras itu sudah reot dan segera rubuh. Apalagi dengan tumpukkan salju tebal membuat kayunya mulai patah.

Akashi yang beridiri tidak jauh dari situ melihat apa yang ada di atas Kuroko. ia segera berlari ke arah Kuroko

"TETSU AWAS!" teriak Akashi dan memeluk Kuroko, tepat pada saat atap teras itu rubuh dan menimpah mereka berdua. Darah tampak mengalir melalui celah di tanah. Merah di atas putihnya salju.

Flashback-end

Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan. Silau. Cahanya lampu seakan-akan berlomba untuk masuk ke matanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, dan akhirnya pandangannya menjadi jelas. Kepalanya sedikit pusing.

Ini bukan dikamarnya. Suasana putih ini, dia sangat hapal. Ini adalah rumah sakit.

"Tetsu, syukurlah kau sudah sadar," sahut _Kaa-san_ yang berdiri di sampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, dengan air matanya yang mengalir. _Tou-san_ tidak ada di sana, mungkin sedang memanggil dokter, batin Kuroko.

"_Kaa-san_...aku...ingat sekarang. Waktu itu aku..dan..._Niichan_..tertimpah...dan..aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang..terjadi," jelas Kuroko terbata-bata. _Kaa-san_ segera berhambur memeluk putranya itu. Menangis di pundak Kuroko.

"Apa...apa..yang...terjadi...dengan.._Niichan_?" tanya Kuroko pelan. Sejenak _Kaa-san_ masih menangis dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Kuroko, sampi akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Seijuurou...meninggal..karena..luka..parah..dikepalanya...," jawab _Kaa-san_ disela tangisnya. Kuroko terdiam. Merasa hampa.

"Kau..terlalu .._shock_..waktu..itu, makanya kau melupakan Seijuurou. Karena takut kau menjadi larut dalam kesedihan, kami memutuskan untuk tidak mengingatkanmu kembali," jelas Kaa-san yan tidak masuk akal menurut Kuroko. jadi, selama ini dia hidup karena Akashi sudah menyelamatkannya. Dan dia melupakan semua itu. "_Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ juga memutuskan untuk pindah kesini," lanjut _Kaa-san_ masih sedih.

"Hiks...Hiks.._Nii-chan_..hikss...," Kuroko menangis pertama kalinya, untuk Akashi.

.

Malam Halloween. Kuroko sudah menatikannya. Ia sudah bersiap dengan mantel hitamnya, mantel yang pertama kali digunakannya ketika ia bertemu Akashi.

"Tetsu, kau yakin bisa bertemu dengannya?" tanya _Tou-san_ ragu.

"Tentu saja, _Tou-san_. Kau jangan khawatir, _Nii-chan_ tidak akan membawaku kemana-mana," jawab Kuroko mantap. _Kaa-san_ yang tiba-tiba saja datang segera memluk putranya.

"Katakan pada _Nii-chan_ bahwa kami merindukannya," ucap _Kaa-san_ tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Kuroko mengangguk setuju. Setelah _Kaa-san_ melepaskan pelukannya, Kuroko berlari menghapiri jendela dan mengintip. Ia mendapati Akashi sudah berdiri di depan pagar.

Kuroko segera berlai ke pintu depan.

"_NiI-CHAN_!" teriak Kuroko.

"_Nii-chan_? Sepertinya kau sudah tahu siapa aku ya, _Otoutou,_" sahut Akashi senang. Kuroko berhenti di depan pagar, dan menatap Akashi yang sekarang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

"_Nii-chan_.._gommen_..gara-gara..aku..kau..."

"Ssttt.. itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai seorang kakak untuk melindungi adiknya," jelas Akashi dengan telunjuk berada di bibir Kuroko. ia tersenyum, akhirnya adik kesayangannya itu dapat megingatnya.

"Aku...merindukanmu..._Nii-chan_.." isak Kuroko seraya menggapai tangan Akashi di bibirnya dan meletakkannya dipipi. Andai saja tidak ada jeruji pagar ini, pasti Akashi sudah dipeluknya. "_Kaa-san._.dan.._Tou-san_..juga..merindukamu.."

Akashi bingung harus berkata apa, ia merasa semuanya sudah terpenuhi. Adiknya mengingatknya, dan ia mengetahui orang tuanya sangat merindukannya. Ini lebih dari cukup untuk Akashi.

"Apakah di Halloween berikutnya kita masih bisa bertemu?" tanya Kuroko pelan. Akashi menggeleng.

"Maaf, Tetsu. Ini yang terakhir. Aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi," jawab Akashi.

"Tapi kenapa_, Nii-chan_?" tanya Kuroko setengah berteriak.

"Karena aku harus pergi. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku akan selalu mengawasimu dari atas sana." Akashi menunjuk ke arah langit. "Aku akan jadi bintang yang akan selalu menemanimu."

Kuroko tidak membalas ucapan Akashi, dan hanya menangis. Padahal semuanya baru saja membaik, dan sekarang malah memburuk lagi.

"Tetsu, ikhlaskan aku. Aku akan pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik," jelas Akashi. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, ia membelai rambut adiknya dengan sayang. Mau tak mau Kuroko pun mengangguk setuju.

"Seijuurou, benarkah itu kau, Nak?" tanya sebuah suara dari arah belakang Kuroko.

"Ya, ini aku_, Kaa-san_," jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum tulus melihat kedatangan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san._

"Hai, boy!" seru _Tou-san_ sambil melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Akashi. Akashi menymbutnya dengan senang. Tinju itu saling bertemu di sela jeruji pagar. "Kau tampak sangat muda, Nak," canda _Tou-san_ yang sambil mengacak rambut Akashi.

"_Tou-san_ sendiri tampak lebih tua," balas Akashi tak mau kalah. Terdengar kedua saling menertawakan.

"Oh, Sayang_. Kaa-san_ sangat merindukanmu," sahut _Kaa-san_. Tangannya mengelus pelan wajah pucat anaknya.

"Aku juga, _Kaa-san_," balas Akashi. Ia menggenggam tangan _Kaa-san_ yang masih mengelus wajahnya. Beberapa saat mereka habiskan untuk berbagi cerita.

Teng! Teng!

Terdengar dentangan jam kota berkumandang. Menandakan tengah malam.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Akashi pelan. Tiga pasang mata itu menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Hati-hati, Nak. Kami akan selalu mengingatmu," balas _Kaa-san_ yang sudah banjir airmata. Ia menangis dalam pelukan sang suami. Akashi hanya mengagguk pelan.

"Aku...sayang..._Nii-chan_." Kuroko berkata dengan getar.

"Aku...juga..menyanyangimu..Tetsu..." Bersamaan dengan itu, Akashi menghilang. Hal terakhir yang dilihat Kuroko adalah, _Nii-chan_nya tersenyum.

**OWARI!**

Hhohohoho~

Satu lagi Fic gaje Bin Ajaib dari Val untuk merayakan Halloween yang sudah basi *plak. Yup, lagi-lagi Akakuro. _Pure_ Akakuro malah XD.

Tapi ini endingnya apa banget deh, asli norak *pundung. Btw, sedikit penjelasan, kenapa nama marga Akashi dan Kuroko beda di sini? Itu sebenarnya nama lengkap, bukan marga, yah kayah anak-anak Indonesia(?) gitu, beda-beda namanya. Tapi tetep satu hal, semoga Fic ini bisa menghibur reader sekalian XDD

Mohon sumbangan reviewnya~~ *ngeluarin kotak amal


End file.
